The present invention is directed to platens used with molding machines and presses, and more particular to a platen having a design which allows for minimum platen deflection at minimum platen weight.
Injection molding platens are typically block shaped as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,850 to Hirata et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,217 to Fukuzawa et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,283 to Bluml et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,782 to Yoshioka; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,557 to Hirata et al. In each of these patents, the mold platen is substantially block shaped having a substantially rectangular side which supports a mold half. During clamp-up of mold halves, a force is generated against the mold mounting face of the platen. As is typical with such block shaped platens, the mold mounting face is caused to concavely deform, forcing the top and bottom edges of the side towards the oncoming force and causing the platen to bend and provide tension across the backside of the mold platen. As a result, under the clamp-up force the center of the platens separate causing a gap between the mold halves, and in some cases, the formation of flash is a by-product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,857 to Baird discloses an encapsulation means and method for reducing flash during mold operations. In accordance with this device, it is alleged that injection and transfer molding of plastic is performed in a manner that virtually eliminates flash. Deflection of the mold press therein is measured with the mold press in the clamping configuration. The support structure of the mold is arranged to apply an equal force to the mold face by configuring supporting pillars and bars such that they act as individual springs against the mold face and in response to the force generated while the mold is in the clamping configuration. The spring constants and the lengths of the supporting pillars and bars are calculated to account for the actual deflection found in the mold press and thereby producing a uniform pressure on the molds during clamping of the press.
Accordingly, the flexure of the mold platens during mold sealing is measured and the compressibility of the mold mounting blocks of the device are adjusted as a function of lateral position on one or both platens in order to compensate for platen flexure, so that a constant force is applied to the parting surface of the mold, independent of lateral position on the parting surface. The stiffness and length of the mounting blocks define the force provided by the mounting blocks and are determined in accordance with predetermined formulas depending upon the position of the block on the platen and the predetermined platen deflection. While Baird compensates for deflection, the method and apparatus by which this is achieved is quite complex requiring individual designs for particular forces to be generated with particular molds. Accordingly, a uniformly applicable design is not achieved.
FIGS. 1a and 1b disclose a prior art molding platen having a shape slightly different than the block shape platens discussed above in the cited patents. As shown in FIG. 1a, the mold platen has a profile including several openings therethrough, a front wall and a back wall. As shown in FIG. 1b, a plurality of slots and ribs extend toward the back wall which can and has a smaller surface area than the front wall of the platen. The platen also includes bores at each corner thereof for receiving tension bars that resist the force F between the platens during mold clamp-up. Each tie bar carries a resistance force F.sub.R as shown. The plurality of ribs and slots are provided for decreasing the weight of the platen. That is, the front mold mounting face is under compression during mold clamp-up while the back wall is under tension as in a simple beam. The tie bars are drawn inwardly and deform to conform with platen face movement, as shown by the dotted line and arrows in FIG. 1a, thereby causing the mold face to bend and have a concave configuration during molding, similar to the platens of the aforementioned patents. Accordingly, despite the design of the mold platen of FIGS. 1a and 1b, mold face bending is not compensated for and the possibility of the creation of flash is still existent. Since both sides of the platen bend, the supports at the corners of the tie bars also bend resulting in uneven loading of the tie bar supports. This causes bending of the tie bars and high stress concentrations leading to premature fatigue failure. Arrows C show how the tie bars are bent during clamp-up.
There exists, therefore, a need for a simply designed and lightweight platen which includes means for compensating for platen deflection during mold or press clamp-up and which substantially eliminates the creation of flash.